Deceptive Love
by SkyGem
Summary: Atobe finds Ryoma unconscious in the snow one night, and decides to take him home. When Ryoma wakes up, Atobe finds out that he has amnesia, so what does he do? He tells Ryoma that they're lovers. Why? Because he's like Ryoma for a long time and now...
1. Amnesia

Summary: Atobe finds Ryoma unconscious in the snow one night, and decides to take him home. When Ryoma wakes up, Atobe finds out that he has amnesia, so what does he do? He tells Ryoma that they're lovers. Why? Because he's like Ryoma for a long time and now is finally his chance to let him know that. But what will Atobe do when Ryoma regains his memories? Will he lose the most important person in his life? Or will he find that Ryoma has some secrets of his own? Read on to find out!

SkyeSyren: Hey all! Yes, yes, another Royal Pair story. I am absolutely obsessed with them. Anyways, please take the time to r&r and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Atobe**

Looking out the tinted windows of the limousine, I noticed an unnatural bump under the blanket of snow outside. Looking at it curiously, I noticed it twitch a bit, and a bit of familiar greenish-black hair became visible. My eyes widened, and I called out at the driver to stop. Throwing open the door, I jumped out and dashed over to the gently shivering form.

Kneeling down, I quickly but gently brushed the snow aside. He was curled up into a tight ball, and his shivering was slowly dieing down. Picking up the younger male, I carried him gently to the limo. Once inside, I opened the emergency kit and took out the blanket that I knew was in there, telling the driver to turn up the heat, and step on it.

By the time we arrived at the mansion a little while later, his skin was starting to lose its bluish tinge, and his breathing was a bit more regular. Keeping him wrapped tightly in the emergency blanket, I carried him inside and up to my bedroom, telling the maids to call a doctor. Once there, I lay him on my bed, and got to work removing his soaked clothes.

About five minutes later, he was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants that were way too big for him and a warm purple sweater of mine that reached almost to his knees. As he lay there, curled up into a tight little ball on my bed I couldn't help but think how absolutely adorable he looked.

After a good 5 minutes, I finally decided to go take a shower. Of course, being me, I finally got out about and hour later, only to find that, to my surprise, Ryoma had already woken up. When I walked out of the bathroom, he just looked at me with a lost look in his eyes, like a lost lamb.

"Ah, good, you're finally up, gaki," I said, claiming his attention. He just continued to look lost.

"Who're you?" he asked, causing me to stare at him, mouth gaping.

"You're kidding, right? Ore-sama is the great Atobe Keigo. Do not pretend you do not know me, gaki!"

"The doctor came while you were gone," he said absently. "He said I have something called amnesia, so I don't remember a lot of things."

My eyes widened and I looked at him disbelievingly. "What? You better not be joking with me, gaki, or I swear, you'll-" he cut me off.

"He told me to give you this," said Ryoma, holding out a small paper. Taking it from him, I read the doctor's messy writing.

_Atobe-sama,_

_It seems this boy has amnesia, but other than that, there seems to be nothing else wrong with him. He does not remember anything about himself, so until he gets better, you must take good care of him. He must not be allowed to see too many people at once, or he will be scared, as it seems he is a very timid boy. I suggest you not allow him to meet any of his friends or family, for it will make him feel pressured to like them, which in turn may make him unwell. Take things slowly. Reintroduce him to certain aspects of his life slowly and allow him to get used to them. If he has not gotten his memory back within a month, or something happens, do not hesitate to call me. Good luck!_

_Doctor Sasaki_

After reading over the note, I looked over at Ryoma, and had to resist the urge to hug him to death. The shirt had almost fallen off one of his skinny shoulders, the neck hole being a bit too big, and he was trying to push his small hands completely through the long sleeves.

Chuckling, I went over to him and helped him roll up the sleeves and pant legs. "Sorry, these are quite big, but they're the smallest size clothes I have. I'll get some better fitting clothes for you tomorrow, okay?"

"Why can't I wear my own clothes?" he asked.

"Because they're soaking wet," I replied. "I gave them to one of the maids to wash."

"I see…" he said. Then, a thought seemed to occur to him. "B-but who changed my clothes?" he stuttered, blushing lightly.

Smirking, I drew close to him. "Why, I did, of course."

His blush brightened, and I laughed.

"Come now, we're both men, it's not like you have anything that I don't. And anyways, it's not like I haven't seen your body before," I said, drawing ever closer until our faces were just centimetres apart.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, stumbling over the words, his voice a nervous whisper.

Smirking playfully, I drew even closer, and planted a gentle kiss on his plump pink lips. "Are you telling me you don't remember your own lover, Ryo-kun?"

His eyes stretched as wide as they would go, and he fell back in his haste to get away from me. "W-what?" he said.

Pouting, I said, "Aww, so mean, Ryoma-kun. We've been going out for 3 months already," I lied. "It's not like I'm going to bite you or anything. I love you. Now, come here, won't you?"

He hesitated, then slowly crept closer until he was within arms length. Reaching out my arms, I engulfed his tiny body into a gentle hug, and said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it again eventually. And until you get your memories back, I'll take care of you, okay?"

He nodded, seeming slightly reassured, and yet embarrassed at the same time. "Thank you, Atobe-san."

Pulling back the covers of the bed, I laid him down and climbed in after him, snuggling up close.

"U-umm Atobe-san-"

"Call me Keigo."

"K-Keigo," he began again, seeming even more embarrassed. "A-aren't you going to put on a shirt?"

I laughed. "No, it's more comfortable like this. Why do you ask?"

"N-nothing, goodnight."

Chuckling, I kissed him once on the cheek, and said, "Good night, Ryoma."

* * *

SkyeSyren: So, whatcha think? Didya like it? Please remember to read and review. The more reviews I have, the faster I will update!


	2. Monkey King

SkyeSyren: Hey all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Also, I've decided to turn this fic into a challenge. I want to see where you guys would take this story if you were to write it. Anyways, if you want to take up this challenge, send me a PM once you've got the first chapter posted! The only rules are that it can't be FemRyo, it must be Royal Pair, and it must follow the same basic plotline as described in my summary in the first chapter. Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

**Ryoma**

Feeling sunlight play across the backs of my eyelids, I turned over, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. Suddenly, I felt someone's arm go around me and my eyes snapped open and I saw a sleeping Keigo.

He was so close, I could feel his breath on my face.

I jerked away, my heart thumping loudly. Even though the two of us were supposedly going out, I just couldn't get used to being so…intimate with someone. Although, I did have to admit, he looked pretty cute when he was asleep.

_His lips look so soft,_ I thought, subconsciously tracing them with my fingers.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and I jerked my hand away. Seeing me, a slow smile spread across his face, and he yawned, saying, "Good morning, Ryoma."

"Morning, K-Keigo."

Smiling, he sat up and stretched. Then, looking down at me, he said, "Would you like to take a bath first? Or should I?"

I was about to say that he could when he leaned in close and said in a mischievous voice, "Or do you want to take it together?"

I blushed furiously and said, "N-no, you can go first."

Laughing, he said, "Okay, but my offer still stands. If you change your mind later, the door will be unlocked."

Getting up, he disappeared into the bathroom. While he was in the bathroom, I decided to explore his room a bit.

* * *

**Atobe**

When I came out of the bathroom, Ryoma was sitting in my bed with a photo album on his lap.

Going up to him, I asked, "What's so interesting?"

Looking up at me, he blushed and said, "A-ah, well, I found this i-in the drawer, so I decided to take a look inside. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," I said, smiling and kissing him on the forehead.

Looking back down at the album, hiding I blush I assumed, he said, "You were really cute when you were small, though."

Now was my turn to blush. "A-ah," I said. "Anyways, the bathroom is free. You can go now."

"Hai!" he said, getting up and closing the album.

"Everything you need is in there. Choose whichever clothes you like."

"Hai! Arigatou!"

* * *

**Ryoma**

When I was done taking a bath, I looked through the clothes Keigo had in his closet and chose a pair of shorts that were so big on me, they reached past my knees, and a baggy black t-shirt.

Going back out, I saw that Keigo wasn't there, and began to panic a bit. I didn't know this place at all, and because I had lost my memories, I didn't what I could do.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened and Keigo came back in, carrying a platter with a delicious breakfast on it.

"Ah, I'm sorry for leaving without telling you, I just went to get some breakfast."

"Ah, nandemonai," I said, trying not to let show how shaken I was.

Looking worried, he put the platter down and came over to me.

"Ryoma? Is there something wrong?"

"Iie," I said, smiling.

Still looking worried, he said, "I'm sorry, I won't leave again without telling you where I'm going, okay?"

I felt more at ease hearing him say this. Nodding, I said, "Domo."

He smiled. "Let's eat! Then, after breakfast, we're going over to your house."

"My house?" I asked, surprised.

"Hai!" he said enthusiastically. "I called your parents last night so that they wouldn't be worried, but they want to see you." Seeing my expression, he began to look worried. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's just, I don't remember them. I don't know how I should act around them," I told the truth.

"Don't worry," said Keigo, putting his arms around me. "They're your parents, they know almost everything there is to know about you! Just act casually with them."

"O-okay," I said, still not convinced.

"Oh, but one thing," he interrupted. "Don't tell them that we're going out, and don't call me Keigo in front of them."

I was confused by this. "Why not?"

"Because," he said. "You prefer not to tell anyone about our relationship, so no one knows that we're going out. In front of everyone else, you call me either Atobe-san, or Monkey King."

I blinked, then burst out laughing. "Monkey king?" I asked. "That's funny! But why would I call you that?"

"Beats me," he said nonchalantly. "The first time we met, that's what you called me. I have no idea why. Now hurry up and eat, gaki."

"Hai," I said. "I shall do as you say, Monkey King."

He glared at me and I laughed again. "Mada mada dane."

* * *

SkyeSyren: So, whatcha all think? Good? Bad? Reviews please!


	3. Memories, Memories

**Ryoma**

As the limo pulled up in front of a temple that I assumed to be my home, I looked out the window and saw two people waiting for us, whom I assumed to be my parents.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out and they both rushed over to me.

"Ryoma!" shouted the lady who I assumed to be my mother. "Oh, honey, we were so worried!"

The man, my father, stayed back, looking as if he were debating whether or not to come hug me. In the end, he came hesitantly up to me and put his arms around, saying, "I know you don't remember, but I just want to apologize for what I said yesterday. I let my anger get the best of me and said things I didn't mean."

As he stepped back, I looked at him questioningly, wondering what he meant. Then, a memory flooded into my mind.

_Flashback_

"_Tadaima!" I called. Slipping off my shoes, I headed up to my bedroom and threw myself on the bed and taking out my homework._

_A few minutes later, my father poked his head into the room and said, "Hey, gaki! I have something to discuss with you!"_

_Looking up at him, I said, "What's up, oyaji?"_

_Coming in, he closed the door behind himself and sat down on the edge of my bed. "It looks like we're going to be moving again."_

_My eyes slowly widened as I looked at him in disbelief. "Nani?" I asked._

"_Ryoma, we're running low on money. You're mother and I are between jobs and the money I had saved up from my days as a pro is almost gone."_

"_What does that have to do with moving?" I asked._

_He sighed. "A few weeks ago, I got a job offer to work as a coach for a famous club in America. The pay is high, and the hours are good. We accepted the offer yesterday. We'll be leaving for America in a week."_

_I shook my head in denial. "No, we can't! It's only winter break! We haven't won the nationals!"_

"_I'm sorry, Ryoma," said my father, looking apologetic._

"_No! I don't want to go! Oyaji! My life is here now! You can't make me leave everything behind!"_

"_Ryoma-" he began but I cut him off._

"_Can't I just stay with Nanako-chan? That would be okay, wouldn't it?"_

_He shook his head. "Nanako's going to live in the university dorms."_

"_Then I'll just go live with one of my friends!"_

_He started to get angry._

"_No, Ryoma! You can't burden others just because you are too stubborn to listen to your parents!" he said, raising his voice._

"_Then maybe I should just live on the streets! Then I won't be bothering anybody!" I shouted._

"_Well maybe you should!" he raged, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him._

_Getting up, I decided to go for a walk, wearing only a hoodie, as it wasn't all that cold outside._

_As soon as I got outside, I realized that it was much colder than I thought, but there was no way I was going back inside. Quickening my pace, I headed for Momo's house, thinking of staying there for a while, while my dad cooled off._

_Within minutes, big, fat snowflakes began to fall from the sky and it got even colder. Walking faster yet, I blew on my hands to keep them warm. By the time I was a block or two away from Momo's house, the snow had practically become a blizzard. I was so cold, I could barely feel my feet and my head was spinning. Suddenly, I tripped on something buried deep in the snow and fell down. _

_I propped myself up on my elbows, trying to get up, but found I didn't have the strength. Falling down onto my side, I curled up into a tight little ball and fell unconscious._

_End Flashback_

My eyes went wide and I looked back over at my father. As I looked over at his troubled face, I hung my head. "It was partly my fault. Gomen, oyaji."

This time, it was his eyes that went wide.

"You remember?" he asked. My mother looked at me hopefully.

I nodded, then said, "But only a little."

I could tell they were disappointed, but my mom smiled, "Well, it looks like meeting us has brought back some of your memories."

I was going to reply when I heard purring down by my legs and felt a comforting presence. Looking down, I saw a cat, my cat. She had snuck up without any of us realizing it. Picking her up, I gently stroked her, and she rubbed her head against my chin, purring.

_Flashback_

_It was raining and I was walking down a small path with my older brother, Ryoga. Suddenly, I heard a pitiful mewling and saw a ragged little kitten shivering under a large oak, soaked to the bone._

_Feeling sorry for it, I went up to her and tried to pick her up, but she began hissing and scratching and I had to pull away._

_Determined to help her, I began to pull off my jacket, but Ryoga stopped me. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked._

"_I want to help the kitten!" I said._

_Sighing, he said, "Put your jacket back on, you'll catch a cold."_

"_But aniki! She's going to die!"_

"_Ryoma, there's nothing we can do. She's not going to let you get close to her!"_

"_But Ryoga!" I whined, about to cry._

_He began looking unsure of himself, then finally gave in, saying, "Okay, how about this." He took our umbrella and set it on the floor so that it was sheltering the kitten. "See?" he said. "You can come check on it tomorrow, okay? Now put up your hood, your hair is getting wet!"_

_I smiled widely. "Hai!" I said, doing as he said._

_Taking my hand, he and I resumed our trek home._

_The next day was a Saturday and as soon as he woke up, I began pestering Ryoga to take me to see the kitten._

_Grabbing a bottle of milk and a small bowl, we headed out._

_When we got to the place where the kitten had been the night before, we saw that she was still there, curled into a tight little ball. As I approached, she looked at me warily, but didn't back away. Placing the small bowl in front of her, I poured in some milk. Slowly, she edged forward and began lapping at the milk. When she was done, I picked her up, and she snuggled in close to me, I seemed to have gained her trust._

_I looked up at Ryoga, then back down at the kitten. I noticed for the first time that she had bright blue eyes and creamy, beige coloured fur, with dark brown markings on her face, ears, paws, and her entire tail._

"_Such a pretty kitty," I said, scratching her behind the ears._

_End Flashback_

I smiled at the memory, planting a kiss on her head. "You're still such a pretty kitty, Karupin. I'm glad we helped you out that day."

"Ryoma!"

I turned around at the sudden shout and saw a group of eight boys, heading towards me, smiling.

"There you are! We were so worried when we found out you had disappeared!"

* * *

DemonicEmbrace: What did you think? It was mostly flashbacks, but it looks like he's beginning to get his memories back, eh? I wonder how Atobe feels about this? Lol, I bet he's nervous. Please review and tell me what you thought. Also, I'm still taking oneshot requests, so send 'em in, ne?


	4. Deception?

**Atobe**

As Ryoma's team came running up to us, I said quietly to his father, "Take Ryoma inside."

"Nani?" he asked, confused.

"Quickly!" I said, and, sensing the urgency in my voice, he complied, herding his son inside.

When his team came reached me, I blocked their way, and they looked confused.

"You guys can't see him," I said.

"Nani!" shouted the one called Momoshiro. "Why the hell not?

"Doctor's orders," I replied. "He can't be meeting so many new people at once because for one, without his memories, he's unnaturally timid, and for another, he can't be gaining too many memories in such a small amount of time, it might hurt him."

"What? Then why can you see him when we can't?"

"Because I've been with him ever since he woke up. He's used to me."

Momoshiro looked as if he were about to argue more when Tezuka cut him off.

"Enough Momoshiro," he said. Then, turning to me, he said, "When might we be able to see him, then, Atobe-san?"

I thought this over for a second, then said, "Starting the day after tomorrow, you can each visit him one day at a time. The order will be Kawamura, Inui, Kaido, Oishi, Fuji, Eiji, Tezuka, and then Momoshiro."

"Nani? Why do I have to go last? And again, why are you in charge?"

"Because ore-sama says so!"

He looked as if he were about to attack me but again, Tezuka interrupted him.

"When can Kawamura-san come over tomorrow?"

I thought about this for a second, then said, "At noon. He can stay as long as he wants as long as he's gone by four."

"Understood," said Tezuka, not showing any emotion, as normal. "Please give Echizen our regards." He then turned and left, everyone following him quietly except for Momoshiro, who was still arguing."

Turning, I headed into the house.

When I reached the living room, I saw Ryoma sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

"Brat! Are you okay?" I asked, going up to him.

Looking up at me, he smiled wanly. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little dizzy."

Just then, his mother came in with a can of Ponta and handed it to him. "He regained a few more memories while you were outside, Atobe-san."

Hearing this, I began to get worried.

"Ryoma-"

I stopped midsentence as he suddenly looked straight at me, the smile gone disappeared from his face. I was shocked by this, something in his eyes had changed...

"Okaa-san, I want to talk to moneky king over here about something..."

She seemed to get the hint, immediately saying, "Oh, well, it's time to feed Karupin. I'll leave you two boys alone."

When she was gone, he turned back to me and said, "Keigo...would you ever lie to me?"

His eyes held mine, and I felt it almost impossible to look away. Had he remembered something? He couldn't have! It was way too early!

"N-not at all!" I stuttered out. "What motive could I have for lying to you, Ryoma?"

He stared at me for a second longer, then he smiled.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

I relaxed after seeing his smile and went up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed at this and I couldn't help but smile, he was really cute like this. And yet...I felt a small twinge of sadness. Even though he was so cute, I missed the old Ryoma. The arrogant, cocky one that I had fallen in love with.

I was in quite an odd situation. On one hand, I missed his real personality and wanted him to regain his memories as fast as possible but on the other, I wanted him to stay like this for a while longer because surely, as soon as he regained his all of his memories, he would realize I had lied to him and would most likely never forgive me.

"Come on," I said. "I think we should leave now."

At that moment, his father walked in, seeming to have overheard me.

"Nani?" he asked, seeming downcast. "You're leaving? Can't you stay longer? He is my son after all! I miss him!"

"I'm sorry, Echizen-san, but you've already seen how fast his memories are coming back. Regaining too many at once could be detrimental to his health."

He pouted, but didn't protest, instead turning to his son and saying, "Well, see you later then, gaki."

Ryoma's smile right then bordered on a smirk as he said, "Ja ne, oyaji."

On our way out, after taking a bag of Ryoma's own cloths from upstairs, the cat attacked Ryoma again, sinking her claws into his pant legs and not letting go. After a few minutes of tying to get her to et him go, Ryoma finally looked up at me.

"Can we take her with us?" he asked.

I looked down at the cat, who seemed to understand what was going ad was looking at me with huge eyes. Then, I looked up at Ryoma to see that he had the same puppy dog look on his face.

Sighing once, I said, "She can come."

He smiled blindingly then picked her up, seeming incredibly happy. "Yatta!"

I smiled, exasperated. "I apologize dearly for this, Echizen-san, but would you mind bringing Karupin's things?"

He nodded an within minutes, he was back with the basket she slept in with her toys, grooming equipment, and other necessities in it.

I carried it all, precariously blanaced, to the limo with Ryoma trailing behind me, the cat in his arms.

* * *

**Ryoma**

The whole way back to Keigo's mansion, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened back at the temple, while Keigo was outside talking with the others.

I couldn't reconcile those memories with the situation I was currently in.

For the rest of the day, I kept stealing glances at Keigo and once, he even caught me looking at him.

He looked at me curiously but I just waved it off and he turned back to what he was doing, still looking a bit suspicious.

That night, as I lay in bed, waiting for sleep to come, the last thought on my mind was, _Why did the baka monkey king lie and tell me we were going out?_

* * *

DemonicEmbrace: Ehehe, another cliffie! Oh, how I love them! Please review and tell me what you all thought, ne?


	5. Whatever You Say

SkyGem: Arara, I've been getting barely any reviews for this. Are people not reading any more? I'm so tempted to just end it here…

* * *

**Ryoma**

As I sleepily opened my eyes, I propped myself up on my elbow, and looked around.

I noticed that the Keigo was beside me, and I couldn't help but blush.

I was still puzzling over why he had lied to me. Would he really go to such extreme lengths to humiliate me? I mean, he had even **kissed** me for kami-sama's sake!

Suddenly, a little thought wedged itself into my mind, and I shook my head, refusing to believe that it was true. There was no way…

Before I could contemplate any longer, Keigo's eyes fluttered open.

He looked over at me and smiled. Again, I couldn't help but blush.

He chuckled, then got up and leaned in for a kiss. I couldn't help myself, I turned my face away and he looked confused.

"Ryoma?" he asked worriedly. "Is there something wrong?"

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Iie," I said in a voice that just barely hid my embarrassment.

A smirk came onto his face, and he said, "Well, how about we take a shower together? That'll help make you feel better."

My face was way beyond red by now. I leaned back, then planted my feet firmly on his chest and pushed him out of the bed. "Get lost, you damn lolicon!"

He fell to the floor in a tumbled heap and, for a second, his face was so surprised, I couldn't help but laugh.

He then put on a mock outraged expression and said, "How dare you lay your hands on ore-sama!"

I looked away childishly. "It wasn't my hands, it was my feet!"

With a disgruntled sigh, he got up and said, "Technicalities. Anyways, I'm off. If you change your mind, the door's unlocked!"

"In your dreams, old man!" I shouted after him as he left, then flopped back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

In all honesty, I had gotten most of my memories back already, but I was trying to put off going back home as long as I could; I wasn't particularly fond of the idea of moving halfway across the world and losing all my friends. Not to mention that I wanted to find the reasons behind Atobe's actions.

Before I noticed it, Atobe had already finished his bath and was coming out with a towel around his waist, his hair still wet.

"Your turn," he said.

"Hai," I replied and got up and headed to the bathroom. I wasn't paying much attention, so when he grabbed me from behind, I jumped a little, surprised at the contact.

His dripping hair left my shoulders wet, and I tried to pull away, saying, "What the hell are you doing, monkey king?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Ever since yesterday, something's been bothering you. Why won't you tell me?"

I was quite for a while, then, in a small voice, asked, "Keigo…why did you lie to me?"

His whole body tensed up. "W-what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I remember," I said quietly. "I remember that you and I were rivals. I remember that we're from rival schools. I remember that we weren't dating. Why did you lie to me?" My voice began to rise near the end, and I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

Suddenly, I realized that Keigo was shaking. Then, I felt another drop on my shoulder, though this time it wasn't from his hair. I turned to look at his face, and I saw that there were tears streaming down his face.

He released me from his embrace, and immediately I felt the absence of his warmth. I yearned for his arms to be around me once again.

"Isn't that obvious?" he asked, looking at me with a pained expression. "It's because I love you! Ever since we first met, my world has revolved around you."

I didn't say anything, instead opting to stare at him with a cold expression.

"When I found you that day and brought you home, I was so worried. Then, when I found out that you had amnesia, I knew it was wrong, but I saw an opportunity. I thought that maybe I could get you to fall in love with me before you got your memories back. Looks like it didn't work."

I shook my head, suddenly exasperated. Smirking, I ran quickly up to him and, before he could react, planted a quick peck on his lips.

"Of course it did, ba-ka!" I said, drawing out the last word.

He just looked at me with a dazed expression; his eyes were like those of a lost lamb.

"N-nani?" he asked.

Sighing, I pulled him close, saying, "Listen close, 'cause I won't say it again."

Then, I whispered to him the three words he probably most wanted to hear, "I love you."

He stared at me a moment longer, then snapped out of his dazed state and pulled me into a bone-crushing embrace and captured my lips with his own.

I didn't hesitate a bit, immediately returning the kiss.

When we both pulled away, he smirked a little, though his eyes were still a bit puffy, and said, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Whatever you say, monkey king."

I really felt no need to tell him that I had been in love with him long before I had lost my memories; his ego was big enough already.

**_The End_**

* * *

SkyGem: Yeah, it was a bit rushed, so sorry about that. Anyways, please do review and tell me what you thought, hm? Can't believe this story is finally coming to an end…..no matter how many times it happens, I always feel so lonely…anyways, many thanks to all who have read this far, and if you haven't already, please do check out some of my other fics, ne? Arigatou gozaimasu!

P.S. I will probably be posting a separate omake to this a little later on, about how the whole moving to America thing is settled, but that might take a few weeks. Look forward to it, ne?


End file.
